we need to save tommy
by jeaninereach
Summary: hopeyou like it


We need to save Tommy

Tommy was on his way to the police station because he got a call saying that his parents wanted to talk to him. He was nervous and he did not tell anyone he was going because he new that they would want to go with him.

Once he got there he went into the interrogation room he sat down at the table across from his parents. His dad said look at you. Your so weak and alone. We knew right from the beginning that you were a mistake and you still are.

Tommy said what did you want me to come for? His mother said those people at the court house, who were they? Tommy said I went to school with them. Why? His mom said we saw how you looked at that one girl. You are in love with her.

Tommy said yea I am and what is your point? His mom said well she is to good for you and it will never happen. Please you honestly think that if you were to get in bed together that she would like what she would see? If you do you are wrong Tommy.

Tommy said you don't think I don't know that. I don't need you to tell me things I already know. His dad said what about the rest of them you honestly think they like you as a friend. Tommy did not answer.

Tommy then said you don't know them like I do. Jason is like my brother. Billy and zac are always there and I can trust them. Trini Is so kind hearted and Kim I am in love with her. I always will be. I know that they don't like me at all. I get that.

All of a sudden his dad got up with anger and grabbed Tommy and through him against the wall and tried to choke him. Tommy did not fight back at all. The cops came in and stopped him. Tommy was ok after a few.

He then left and went to his house. Hayley got a call from the cops. The cop said Hayley I need you to send Jason, Kim, zac, Billy and trini over as fast as you can because they need to see something. Hayley said they are on there way.

They all got to the station and went into a room with a TV. Kim said what are we going to see? The cop said just watch. So he put in the video. The video was of what had just occurred before with Tommy and his parents.

By the time the video was over Kim was in tears and everyone was angry that they said that to Tommy. Jason was the most angry because they tried to kill Tommy and Jason was not there to save him.

Jason said thank you for showing us the video. Guys we need to go and find him. They all agreed and went with Jason and went back to the cyberspace. When they got there they did not see Tommy.

After a while Tommy came to the cyberspace. He saw everyone and just kept walking. Kim said guys look Tommy is here. We need to go and talk to him. Jason said ok lets go. Just as they were walking over there Tommy got up and left because his communicator went off.

They followed him to his house. Mesagog was up to trouble. Jason said Tommy we need to talk to you. Tommy said not now guys. I have to go. Tommy then left to go and fight mesagog. Billy said do you need help?

Tommy said no he wants me. I'm not putting you all in danger because of me. Jason said Tommy we are rangers as well. Tommy said I know and if I don't make it back the world will need you. Then he left.

Everyone watched the battle. Tommy was weak. Tommy then said zeltrax I will finish you and then the other rangers will finish mesagog. Zeltrax said not a chance. He then left and went up into his ship.

Tommy followed him. Tommy and zeltrax were battling. Then Tommy hit the control and the ship blew up. Kim said no he cant be gone. Jason said lets go we have to find him.

Tommy was in pain. He powered down. He was in so much pain that he couldn't even move. He herd Jason calling his name but he stayed silent. Tommy then said I have to get up and power up. I will feel better if I do.

Tommy then said dino thunder power up. He powered up and then went into super dino mode. Trini said guys look there is Tommy. Tommy was feeling better. He powered down but he still felt a little dizzy for some reason. He fell to the ground.

Everyone ran over to him. Kim said Tommy are you ok? Tommy said yea I am ok. Jason said Tommy lets get you back to your house and we need to talk to you. Tommy asked what did I do now? Jason said you will see Tommy.

Tommy got up and then walked back with everyone. Once they got to the lab they all sat down. Jason said Tommy why did you go and see your parents with out telling us? Tommy said how did you know?

Jason said not the point. All we know is that everything is on this video right here. He played the video. After the video was over Tommy said I have to go. He got up and tried to leave but zac and Billy were blocking him.

They said no Tommy you have to stay. Tommy then used his invisible powers and vanished and left the lab. He ran as far away as he could. He then sat down and just started to cry. He couldn't believe that they saw that.

He knew that them seeing the video meant that they were going to leave him for good and be done with him. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle it. He said to himself, I have to tell them before they go. They have to know the truth.

So he got up and walked back to the lab. When he got there he sat down in a chair by the computers and brought up a file and a video. Jason said what is this Tommy? Tommy said see this newspaper on the screen with the little boy on it?

Kim said yea but he is beat up and it says he got abused and molested. Tommy stayed silent for a few and then he said that's me. That's what my parents did to me before they put me up for adoption. Here is the video.

Tommy played the video. His parents taped everything that they did to him. They beat him and molested him more then one time. After the video ended Jason said why did you show us this now? Tommy said I figured before you all decide to leave.

Jason said Tommy we are not going anywhere. I am going down to the station and I am going to talk to your parents and trust they will be sorry. Tommy said no Jason its not worth. Kim said yes it is Tommy.

Billy asked so when you adopted they couldn't get to you anymore right? Tommy didn't answer. Zac said Tommy they didn't hurt you lately did they? Once again Tommy didn't answer. Trini said o my god Tommy they did hurt you didn't they?

Tommy looked away and tried to be strong and not cry but he couldn't help it. Jason said Tommy when did they hurt you? Tell us the truth man. Tommy then said right after the trial. Do you remember that one day that you guys were all at the cyberspace and I came in and just walked right passed you all?

They all nodded and Tommy said that was the day. Kim said Tommy is that why you think I wouldn't like what I see? Are you worried? Tommy nodded yes. He then got up and said well now you all know that yea I am a mistake but I am also not meant to be a power ranger.

I am going to go and lay down. I know that when I showed you this that you wouldnt like it and I understand if you just leave and don't talk to me again. I am used to it. Its nothing new to me at all.

Jason said to the team. Lets go. We are going to go and have a little talk with his parents. Once they left and got to the station they went in and saw his parents but they were not alone. Tommy was there. The cop said he just arrived so you all can watch in this side room.

They went in and said thank you. Tommy said what do you want? His dad said is that anyway to talk to your parents? Tommy said your not my parents. After everything you did to me. His mother said Tommy I would say sorry but then I would be lying.

Tommy said I just showed everyone the video and the file of what you did to me. His father said aw is Tommy upset that now he really has no one. Tommy said its for there own good. They don't need me at all.

Jason came in the room fuming with anger. He said to tommys parents I want you to leave Tommy alone. How could you do all of that to your son. He is to much of a nice guy to deserve you. We love and trust Tommy. He is apart of our family. We care about him and we would never ever do what you did to him.

Tommy lets go this is the last time you will see you so called parents. His mom said you cant be real about this. Jason said you want to bet. He was so angry. His mom backed off because she was getting scared of Jason.

His father on the other hand was not afraid and went and took a punch to Jason. Tommy jumped in front and grabbed his fathers hand. Tommy said I don't think you want to do that. His father asked why not? Jason said we both are black belts.

His father said you I believe but Tommy forget it. Tommy said o ok. Then Tommy went and started demonstrating moves and then his father got worried. Jason said I wouldn't mess with Tommy if I were you.

They then left the room knowing that his parents were scared. Tommy said how did you know I was here? Jason said well we were coming to talk some sense into them and when we got here you were here. Tommy said well thank you.

He said no problem. Then Tommy just walked away while everyone else came out of the side said lets go out to eat and Tommy is coming with us. They all agreed and went back to his house.

Right when they got back Tommy was powering up. Zeltrax was back. The other rangers were going out into battle as well. They were not going to lose Tommy. While they were fight zeltrax was getting ready to fire a laser at Kim.

Tom screamed no don't and jumped in front of Kim and he got hit by the laser in stead of her. The laser was so strong that it made Tommy power down. Kim ran over to Tommy and said are you ok Tommy?

Tommy said yea I will be fine. Kim please you guys cant battle him. He wants me. Kim stopped him by saying Tommy don't even and stop blaming yourself. That is all you do and you know that. Tommy said Kim I know what I am doing. No you don't Tommy. Kim said very sternly.

Tommy said fine but if any of you guys get hurt its my fault. Kim said you have to stop blaming yourself hansom. Tommy then said dino thunder power up. He said I cant beautiful. I'm sorry. He went back into battle.

Once the battle was over they all powered down. Billy said come on lets go and get something to eat. Tommy went invisible. He didn't know that Billy meant him as well. So Tommy went invisible but stayed in the spot he was in.

Kim said were did Tommy go now? Guys he called me beautiful. You know how long I missed that. He told me that if we get hurt its his fault. He has to stop blaming himself. Jason then said keep talking Kim.

As she was talking Jason grabbed Tommy even though he was invisible and Tommy came back to being noticeable. He said um hi.

Jason said Tommy your coming out to eat with us. Tommy mumbled I'm not hungry. Thanks though. Kim said I am going to stay with Tommy. She winked at everyone. They nodded then left for the restaurant.

So it was just Tommy and Kim for the night. Kim said Tommy what do you want to do tonight? Tommy said its up to you. You didn't need to stay with me you know. Kim nodded. Kim then said I have to use the bathroom I will be right back.

He said ok and then he went to his room and laid down on his bed. When Kim came out of the bathroom she was looking for Tommy. She then walked by his room and she saw him laying on his bed with the pillow over his face.

Tommy felt so weak. He wanted to tell Kim how much he loved her but he couldn't because he thought she didn't love him back. Kim walked into his room and sat on the bed. Kim said so what you thinking about.

Tommy mumbled nothing. Kim said Tommy you are in love with me I know you are. Tommy didn't say anything. Kim said when you called me beautiful before it felt so good. I love you Tommy and I want us to be together again.

Tommy took the pillow off of his face and said I want to be together as well and I love you so much. You have no idea Kim. But I don't know. I mean what if my mom is right. If we do sleep together sometime and you don't like what you see or I'm not good enough.

I mean I don't want you to have regrets and all I am is a mistake. We all know I am. I showed you all everything because I thought you all were going to leave and forget about me. I am so happy you all didn't but I don't know what if my parents are right.

Kim told Tommy, look at me your parents are far from right and they don't even know you like we do. Tommy you are our family. Tommy said I cant be. When zordon made me the knew leader of the team I knew right from then that Jason hated me.

Kim said he would never hate you Tommy. Tommy said I just wish that sometimes Rita didn't make me evil. Then you all would have had a greater team. The only problem with the team was me and you know that Kim.

Kim looked at Tommy with an upset face. Kim told Tommy that Jason does not hate him and he was not a problem on the team but he didn't want to hear it. Tommy then said I am going to get some rest. Kim said yea me to. I will see you tomorrow.

Kim left his room and called Jason on his cell phone. Jason said hello. Kim said Jason you need to talk to Tommy. He thinks that you hate him because he took over the team. He looked like he was going to cry. Jason I am worried about him.

Jason told Kim to calm down and he said ok I will talk to him when I get back. Kim hung up the phone and turned on the TV.

Once Jason got back with everyone he went right into tommys room. He didn't care if he was sleeping or not. He needed to talk to him. He went into his room and said Tommy come on bro wake up we need to talk.

Tommy said there is nothing to talk about Jason. Jason said yea there is. Tommy we are brothers man. We always will be and I was never mad at you for being the leader. Tommy said your just saying that man.

My parents were right. All I do is mess up everything. They should of just beat to the point were they would have killed me. It would have been better that way. Jason looked at Tommy and told him, Tommy your parents are wrong. They don't know you. We know you and you are part of this family Tommy.

Tommy said Jason I don't know man I mean come on I look at the pic of me when I was little and they hurt me and I look at myself now and I see the same lonely guy. Maybe they knew what they were doing when they hurt me.

Jason replied by saying, Tommy man listen you are a great person. They are not great people. You know that and you just don't want to admit it. We don't like seeing you like this. please come down and chill with us.

Tommy said ok I guess. Only if you want me to. I mean all of you not just you Jason. Jason said come on man. They both went down stairs and sat down by everyone else.

Zac said hey Tommy you ok? Tommy nodded his head. Jason replied by saying he is lying. He thinks that it would be better if his parents had just killed him. They all looked at Tommy. Tommy said it would be better.

Billy said very firmly Tommy you are really wrong.

Tommys phone then went off. He answered it. He said hello. It was is father. His father said Tommy come down to the station. I need to talk to you. Tommy had a face of fear. Kim herd his fathers voice.

Kim said guys its his father. They all listen to Tommy talk. Tommy said I don't want to because last time I went down you tried killing me again. Please can you just leave me alone. That's all I want. His father replied no now do what I say Tommy.

Fine but I will come down but I am asking my friends to come with me. His father said don't come alone and say good bye to them before you leave because it's the last time you will see them. His dad also said if you don't come alone then they will get hurt and it will be on you.

The phone went dead. Tommy walked back in to the room and said I have to go. Jason said Tommy I will come with you. Tommy quickly said you cant, I have to go alone. My father said that if I don't come alone you all will get hurt and it will be on me.

I am not going to let that happen. This will be the last time we will be seeing each other. They are going to kill me. Tommy walked up to Kim and he had tears in his eyes. Tommy then said Kim I'm sorry for everything and I love you.

Jason I didn't mean to take over the team. I wasn't trying to. Billy and zac I know that you guys never liked me and I get that. All I did was mess up the team. Trini you were always so kind and nice. You all were. I just wanted to say thank you to all of you because when I was on the team with you all I felt safe.

I never felt that way before. He then walked away leaving everyone else standing in the room afraid of loosing Tommy. Jason needed to come up with an idea to save Tommy and fast. It was going to take all of them.

Kim said ok we need to get down there. Guys we are rangers. He wont kill us and he wont kill Tommy. We cant let him. They all agreed with Kim.

Once they got down to the station the cop said they got out. Jason yelled shit. Were did they go. The cop told them that they were talking about the lake a lot. Kim looked at him with fear. That was Kim and tommys special spot. Tommy and Kim shared there first kiss there.

Kim ran out of the station crying. Everyone ran after her. Billy screamed after her Kim were are you going? Kim yelled back to save the love of my life. Zac said we cant argue with that guys, lets go. They soon arrived at the lake.

Tommy was on the ground in pain. His father told Tommy if you are a black belt then prove it. Tommy said in a low voice I dot want to hurt you. That's only used for self defense. His father said so start defending yourself.

Tommy then remembered all the times that he had with his friends and Kim. He didn't want to loose tem. He couldn't live without them. Tommy got up in a stance and said you want it? Fine.

He started to fight his father. His father was weak after a few but Tommy kept going at it. Then Tommy said I am not going to die. I love Kim. My friends are right you are wrong. I belong with people that I care about and that care about me and they do.

So you are going back to the station and you are staying there. Don't ever call me or my friends ever again. If you come near them I swear you will regret it. The cops had come to the lake and they arrested tommys parents.

Tommy was a little tired but he was happy to be alive. Kim screamed his name. Tommy turned around and saw Kim running in for a hug. He caught her in his arms. Kim was crying and she told him Tommy I am so glad that your ok. We all are.

Tommy lifted her head up and whipped her tears away. Kim said in a whisper, kiss me Tommy. So he did. They had the most passionate kiss in the entire world. Jason tapped him on the shoulder and they broke there kiss.

Jason said I don't want a kiss but I want a hug bro. after he hugged everyone. Tommy said I'm sorry guys. You all were right and it was hard for me to get it in my head. Trini said we understand Tommy. You have been through a lot. We are not going to leave you. We are a team and a family.

Tommy smiled. He put his hand out and everyone put there hands over his. They had that bond. They each held a power and together they all were unstoppable. They are the power rangers.


End file.
